Problem: $\Huge{{6} \times {2} = {?}}$
We can think of ${6} \times {2}$ as $6$ rows of $2$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${{6} \times {2} = C{12}}$